everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Qing Ting-An/Relationships
Family † denotes death at current time Ting was adopted into the royal family of the Light Kingdom to prepare her for the role of princess Makemnoit as well as to ensure her compliance to the destiny. Formally, she’s adopted by the Queen of the Light Kingdom (Addy’s grandmother), making her Addy’s aunt. However, taking into account her age and how she was brought up in the royal family, Ting considers the Queen her grandmother, and Addy’s parents as a vaguely parental set of aunt and uncle. Ting has nothing but the utmost respect for the Queen. The Queen was one of the few Light Princesses whose prince passed away in the course of the story, and out of personal reasons, the Queen never remarried. As the monarch, the Queen serves as the representative of the kingdom and as the model of strength the people look towards. Ting admires the steely gaze of her Grandmother as well as her commanding presence, and aims to emulate her bearing. Ting’s aunt and uncle feel guilty for taking Ting away from her birthplace and dooming her to a destiny where she’s supposed to die. Ting’s uncle deals with his guilt by staying away from her and providing material support, while her aunt cares about the image of Ting she sees: the pitiful child stolen from her homeland and adopted into the family, and treats her accordingly. Ting respects her aunt and uncle, and appreciates their care, but is frustrated that they only treat her as what they assume of her. This treatment plays into her fear that she is only valued in the royal family for her role as the next Princess Makemnoit. She works so hard partially because she’s scared that if she doesn’t try her best, she would be separated from the life she knows since 2. The philosophers from Addy’s story were the ones to find Ting and bring her to the royal family. Teacher Heng and teacher Guo are both extremely traditional people, so they imposed upon Ting a strong sense of responsibility. Spending a large proportion of her time studying under the philosophers, Ting considers them as a second set of parents. However, the philosophers view themselves as her mentor instead, and that results in her jealousy of Vedant. Adeline Light Ting grew up with Addy and learnt about the ins and outs of her curse (despite not being the one to cast it). As they spent time together, they naturally became closer and treated each other as sisters instead. Ting admires Addy’s open mindedness, and tries to be a better person around her (which in turn influences Addy to be a more caring person). Honestly, if Addy wasn’t her family or if they didn’t grow up together, Ting-An would’ve never befriend Addy. Addy can seem fake to some people, and Ting is very sensitive to this absence of sincerity. Ting’s study of the curse allows her to be more understanding of Addy’s flakiness and lack of gravitas in life. Kovida "Vedant" Keck Vedant's not hexactly Ting's relative? He's the son of the current generation's Hum Drum and Kopy Keck, and since they were in charge of Ting's education as well, she basically grew up with Vedant. This doesn't mean that the two are close. Ting is bitterly envious of Vedant's relationship with the philosophers, and tries to compete with him in metaphysical studies, since she knows that she doesn't have a chance when it comes to familial bonds. Friends Ting is a pretty private person, and can be quite selective of who she associates with. She isn’t opposed to befriending people with different lifestyles, but she will not try to reach out to them too. Ting generally dislikes people who come off as inauthentic. She is quick to judge, and even quicker to distance herself from such folks. Despite her high standards, or maybe because of them, Ting is a loyal friend. She goes above and beyond for the few friends she makes, and will stick with them through whatever struggles they face. Morganite Bérylune Truthfully, Ting’s first impression of Morganite wasn’t positive. Morgan was upset about the events on legacy day and even though Ting wasn’t the trope to involve herself in arguments, she found herself debating with Morgan about destiny and consent. Needless to say, Ting walked away from that incident without a desire to know the next Fairy Bérylune better. But like most things in life, things didn’t turn out as Ting predicted. Morgan and Ting were forced to work together on a Science and Sorcery project a while after Morgan became a rebel. They were able to hold a conversation without as much vitriol and became good friends, even into their adulthood. Ting deeply values the advice Morgan gives, as well as their discussions about morality (especially since Morgan’s family and position gives her an unique insight into such concepts). Natasha Moroz Like most of Ting’s friendship, they met in an argument. Or well, in this particular case, they were on the same side for once. It was in the debate club, and the girls were assigned to the same topic — why Christmas was important in this day and age. One the daughter of Ded Moroz, the other a sharp tongued thinker, needless to say, the girls destroyed the competition. At some point between Nat’s breakdown of why tradition is important and Ting’s point about secularism and familial bonds, both girls had the same thought: “''hey, she makes some strong points; I like her''”. Ting and Nat like to meet up to hash out their thoughts, and while this often leads to arguments, their mutual admiration ensures their continual friendship and grudging reassessment of opinions. Ting especially admires how Nat sticks to her guns and refuses to take the easy way out — both in arguments and in the destiny conflict. This is also why Ting frequently invites Nat to join the executive committee of the social projects she’s in, as well as participates in the causes Nat brings her to. Acquaintances Ting is surprisingly popular, despite her reserved nature. Is it her charisma? or her association with some high profile royalty? Either way, Ting knows people and those people know her. Rosabella Beauty They are in a working relationship and support each other’s advocacy efforts. While Ting appreciates Rosabella’s presence and likes debating with her, she occasionally finds her difficult to work with. During these moments, they often end up arguing about privilege and their duties to their Kingdoms. Ting finds it hard to reconcile her privilege as a member of the royal family and her own activism. Why did destiny allow her to be brought into the royal family while forcing others into terrible roles? She feels guilty and tries to amend for this (perceived) mistake destiny made. This is plays into her resentment of people with saviour complexes (or what she perceives to be one). Honestly, this is probably why she is so defensive around Opal Wicked Ting didn’t think much of Opal initially, apart from the vague awareness that she’s the princess who’s bullied by her cousin. While she did step in to de-escalate a particularly vicious comment Luna made, Ting just, didn’t pay much attention to Opal. This changed after Ting was assigned to tutor Opal for General Villainy (while this is one of her least favourite class, Ting also holds herself to high standards and refuses to do badly). Opal was shy and easily flustered in their conversations, which Ting found cute, and they had some interesting discussions about their families and life. They’re on a friendly nod level of interaction, and Ting keeps an eye out for Opal when she’s able to. Charmaine Lexwington Ting initially wasn’t fond of Min, and didn’t think highly of the fairy’s loud and excitable nature. Her opinion of Min grew worse when she befriended Addy because grimm do they enable each other; and Addy got so much louder and flippant with her words after hanging out. However, after getting to know Min better (and after Min’s persistent attempts at interacting with Ting), Ting learned that there’s more to Min than she initially assumed. She really admires Min’s drive and her charisma, as well as her persistence. Even so, Ting probably wouldn’t hang out with Min one-on-one, and only interacts with her in a group with Addy. Their usual activities are probably board games (that get fiercely competitive) and hair braiding (because Min’s hair is sparkly and long which makes it an interesting experience to work with). Rana El Sayed Ting met Rana at the animal shelter she adopted Liar from and volunteers at. The Egyptian princess was whispering to a snake and intrigued, Ting snuck closer and accidentally startled the other girl. Surprisingly, Rana voluntarily started talking to Ting and the princesses had a lively discussion about their respective pets. Ting’s especially curious about how Rana managed to keep a cat, snake, falcon and lioness in her dorm without them fighting. Scratch that — how did Rana even fit a lioness in her dorm? Anyway, the girls know of each other and are capable of making small talk when their paths cross. Hume Dalrymple Hume's one year older than Ting, Vedant and Leah, which automatically granted him senior privilege. Furthermore, the older boy seemed incredibly put together on their first meeting, (and has great music taste; he's a Horde) which gave her a good impression of Hume. However, as Ting went through Freedom year, she observed how Hume became increasingly stressed about his studies and future, as well as how his public image worsened with his increasing frequency of deadpan eyes (or glares, if he's walking under shadows). She's concerned for Hume, as a fellow philosophy student and as a person whom she respects, and hopes that he comes to terms with whatever he's struggling with. (Ting's bets would be on fairyuana - Hume started to include motifs of burning and smoke into his outfits, and in a fairytale world, motifs mean everything) Snatch G. Banders Ting will never admit this, but she's secretly a fan of the artist Snapdragon. She admires their confidence and sense of style, and while she doesn't buy into Snatch's "perfect idol" act, she admires their dedication to keeping up their image (instead of being concerned for them rip). Tbh, Snatch is Ting's style inspiration and she does own a crown from Snapdragon's collection. She's one of the Hordes who's conflicted about Snatch's personality in EAH. Ting knew that she would be disenchanted when she learns about Snapdragon's less "idol-ish" self, but she didn't expect Snatch to be as short-tempered and assholish. Romance Ting is very sure she's bisexual, but is rarely attracted by one's appearance. She is more interested in people who intellectually captivate her, or people who she can hold long conversations with. However, given her general lack of time for anything more than cursory nods and perfunctory “hi/bye”s, she finds it difficult to develop this elusive crush. However, when Ting falls, she falls hard. Truthfully, she’s pretty inexperienced in romance, even though she covers it up pretty well. When Ting crushes on someone, she doesn’t really act much different from usual, except she hangs out with them way more, and would invite them out on dates she calls it studying sessions but kid, you’re going to cafes and gazing into their eyes stop lying to yourself. Vanilla P. Queen Ting knew of Vanilla around the school before being formally introduced to her. Though there were rumours of the future White Queen being as “dumb” as her role requires, she took those gossip with a grain of salt. After all, Van was one of the most effective student-mentors in EAH’s tutoring service, so much so that her notes were supposedly worth 3 magic beans. Given this awareness, Ting was intrigued by Van. As an unofficial member of the student council, Ting helps carry out minor tasks which were assigned to Addy (that she forgot to carry out). The task that day was to help a student (Van) decide on a school club. Ting accompanied Van as she checked out the clubs in school, and along the trip, saw how Van considered each club in depth and compared the relevance to her role. This attentiveness and mindfulness struck her as endearing, and wanting to know Van better, she invited her out on a study (date). Ting isn’t quite sure when she started to have a crush on Van, but it’s somewhat between their 12th cafe outing and 8th stationary trips (for some reason - a crush- these details stood out starkly in her mind). As they got to know each other better, she grew fonder of Van’s work ethic and dedication to her future as well as her penmanship. * Addy passes her little anonymous love letters from a secret admirer and she’s pretty sure they’re from Van ー the metaphors used sometimes slip in to Riddlish * she isn’t 100% confident though, and low-key panics because what if she’s misinterpreting Van and her flirting is unwanted * As cool as Ting tries to act, it’s Van who asks her out first * Surprisingly, nothing changed in their relationship, they were both low-key dating beforehand Enemies For someone as charismatic as Ting, there's unexpectedly quite a few people who dislike her. Ting can come off as rather standoffish or selective, and that causes her to be seen as a frigid asshole in some circles. Ting doesn't know about this reputation, but also wouldn’t care if she knew. She has a strong sense of self and won't be affected by people disliking her. Kingston Rulington Ting dislikes the next prince, and thinks he talks too much and is too hypocritical. She is privy to Kingston's and Addy’s exchanges, and doesn’t find it as boring (or occasionally amusing) as her cousin. She has had a bad impression of Kingston since then, and tends to avoid directly interacting with Kingston. Carmen Rosenbaum Ting wouldn't call Carmen an enemy, but she will not deny that she dislikes the next Rose-red. Since meeting in debate class, when Carmen loudly questioned Ting's beliefs and didn't offer valid examples to substantiate her points, Ting has been miffed with her. Ting finds Carmen too pushy, and dislikes how Carmen brings her points across in a competitive manner disregarding the fact that Ting does this too. Ultimately, their personalities just aren't compatible, and Ting doesn't see a way (nor does she care) about getting to know Carmen better. Category:Subpages